my dirty little secret
by Louise Malone
Summary: la première fois d'un couple peu banal. P/N; D/G; B/L...


_**Pour une fois, c'est le jeune homme qui est vierge. J'aime bien ces couples là, désolée, j'y peux rien!!!^^**_

_**-**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

Neville PDV

Elle.

Ça toujours été elle.

Je m'en suis mordu les doigts plus d'une fois.

Je me suis traité d'idiot, d'imbécile, de masochiste.

Mais c'est elle, ça l'a toujours été et ça le sera sans doute toujours.

Elle.

Ses mèches brunes, son sourire ironique, sa taille fine.

Son air mauvais. Son expression butée et sarcastique.

Elle est souvent maussade, toujours blessante.

Suis-je le seul à la voir telle qu'elle est vraiment?

Sensible, toujours sur la défensive, si souvent malheureuse.

Elle s'est forgé une armure. En acier trempé.

L'avantage, sans doute, d'être la meilleure amie de Draco et Blaise.

Elle est pour eux ce qu'ils sont pour elle: des âmes sœurs. Complémentaires.

Mais elle est une fille. Et belle, en plus.

Moqueuse, drôle aussi, si on ne fait pas les frais de ses moqueries.

Mais c'est souvent moi qui en ai fait les frais…

Plus depuis quelques mois.

Plus depuis que Draco et Blaise sortent avec mes meilleures amies à moi.

Draco et Ginny.

Blaise et Luna.

Amoureux fous.

Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer Draco Malfoy être amoureux.

Ginny et lui jouaient au jeu du chat et de la souris depuis des mois. Et c'est la petite souris qui a gagné. Le chat s'est transformé en un matou follement amoureux de sa souricette. Blaise a sauté sur Luna presque en même temps.

Je n'y vois pas vraiment d'inconvénients. Ginny et Luna ne m'ont pas laissé tomber. Tout comme Draco et Blaise n'ont pas laissé tomber leur meilleure amie.

Alors, bien sur, on passe du temps ensemble, elle et moi.

Et c'est doux amer.

Doux, parce que je suis si amoureux d'elle que je bénis chaque seconde ou elle est dans mon champ de vision.

Amer, parce que je vois la souffrance dans son regard, dans son attitude.

Elle mérite autre chose, cette fille.

Oui, elle mérite autre chose que de passer de bras en bras, de garçons en garçons, qui la baisent et puis la jettent. Bien sur elle dit à qui veut l'entendre que c'Est-ce qu'elle veut.

Que c'Est-ce qu'elle aime.

Mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

Elle regarde Ginny et Draco s'embrasser en ce moment même avec une expression de telle souffrance que je dois lutter pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras.

Je sais qu'elle n'est amoureuse ni de Draco, ni de Blaise.

Mais je sais qu'elle voudrait être aimée, autant que le sont Ginny et Luna.

Elle l'est.

Je l'aime.

Mais ça, c'est mon secret.

Mon vilain petit secret.

Elle a été mon bourreau.

Personne ne s'est autant moqué de moi qu'elle.

Avec intelligence, en plus.

Elle ne le fait plus, du moins pas à voix haute.

Mais ses yeux la trahissent.

Aussi sûrement qu'ils trahissent sa souffrance.

Ses yeux, si expressifs. Leur couleur si claire, que j'aime tant, qui foncent avec la colère.

Elle est petite, plus petite même que Luna. Mais elle prend beaucoup de place. Toute la place.

La soirée est longue, pour elle comme pour moi.

Il fait chaud , même pour un mois d'août.

Ginny aura 16 ans demain.

Demain ce sera la fête au manoir Malfoy.

Demain, il y aura tous les amis de Ginny, ceux de Draco aussi.

Mais ce soir nous ne sommes que tous les six.

Et Blaise, qui n'avait pas vu Luna depuis prêt de 10 jours, n'attend pas que l'heure soit décente pour la prendre par la main et la tirer vers les chambres.

Ils vont encore faire l'amour toute la nuit.

Ma chambre est proche de la leur, et je suis aux premières loges.

Je peux dire avec certitude qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien au lit qu'ailleurs.

Draco est un parfait maître de maison. On peut dire ce qu'on veut des aristos, Draco a la classe.

Même en tenant Ginny à califourchon sur lui, et en l'embrassant passionnément depuis 10 mns tout en caressant ses cheveux d'une main et sa poitrine à travers le fin tee shirt de l'autre, il ne donne pas l'impression de souhaiter que Pansy et moi disparaissions sur le champ.

Mais Pansy se lève d'un coup de rein qui me fait défaillir et , sans un mot pour qui que ce soit, elle prend le chemin de sa chambre.

Je me lève à mon tour et murmure un rapide bonne nuit.

Je reste longtemps sous la douche.

Les yeux clos, je tache de ne pas repenser à elle.

Mais c'est peine perdue.

Elle.

Cet après-midi, dans son maillot deux pièces couleur cerise. Ses seins, pointant vers le ciel quand elle s'est allongée sur le transat après avoir longtemps nagé. Sa respiration encore saccadée par l'effort…

Je coupe l'eau chaude. L'eau devient fraîche et mon érection retombe.

Je me sèche, avec une vilaine boule à la gorge.

J'enfile un boxer et je m'allonge sur mon lit, un goût de fureur dans la bouche.

Je reste longtemps ainsi, les bras croisés sous la nuque, à mi chemin entre le songe et l'éveil.

Quand la porte s'ouvre je tourne la tête, surpris. Dans la chambre d'à coté, Blaise et Pansy gémissent ensemble, cela ne peut pas être l'un deux.

Alors Ginny? Vraisemblablement.

Mais ce n'est pas la petite rousse qui se dirige vers moi sans un regard.

C'est Pansy.

Elle.

Vêtue d'un shorty gris clair et d'un blouse sans manche blanche, très fine, presque transparente.

Je cligne des yeux , persuadé d'avoir une apparition.

Mais non, elle est bien au pied de mon lit.

Son habituel air boudeur.

Sa tête légèrement penchée sur le coté.

Sa lèvre inférieure qui avance un peu.

Ses cheveux sont mouillés et gouttent sur sa blouse, la trempant petit à petit, laissant apparaître encore plus clairement ses seins.

Elle ne porte rien sous cette blouse et je devine la forme des ses mamelons. Ils pointent, durcis, et je ne peux empêcher mon érection de devenir visible.

Elle ne dit rien.

Je ne bouge pas.

Elle s'approche de moi, de sa démarche gracieuse et féline et sans me regarder elle s'assied à califourchon sur mon ventre.

Je reste effaré.

Elle en profite pour enlever cette blouse blanche qui ne masque presque rien de sa beauté.

Et, enfin, elle plante son regard dans le mien.

J'y lis la provocation, mais aussi la peur.

Je regarde son corps.

Elle est terriblement belle.

Ses mamelons sont d'une couleur plus claire que je n'aurais cru. Ils ont l'exacte couleur de ses lèvres.

J'ai rarement vu Pansy sans maquillage. Non pas qu'elle se farde outrageusement, au contraire, elle sait très bien se mettre en valeur sans forcer la dose. Mais là, elle parait plus jeune encore.

Elle parait vulnérable.

Je déglutis.

Je ne bouge pas. J'en suis incapable.

Elle serre les lèvres, visiblement mécontente de ma passivité.

Elle se penche en avant, ses seins viennent frôler mon torse et sa bouche se pose sur mes lèvres.

Combien de fois aie-je rêvé ce moment?

Combien de fois aie-je du soulager seul un désir trop violent envers la fille qui se moquait de moi?

Mais, moi, cette fille, je l'aime.

Et je ne veux pas la baiser.

Je veux lui faire amour

Alors je tourne la tête sur le coté, échappant à la douceur de sa bouche, et je la prends par les épaules , la faisant basculer sur mon lit.

Je me lève d'un bon et tache de reprendre contenance.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux, elle ne comprend visiblement pas ce que je fais.

Elle est à moitié nue, et si désirable que je me sens flancher.

Mais,non, je ne veux pas ça…

Elle s'assied et me dévisage avec fureur.

« je suis désolé Pansy, mais je ne veux pas. Pas comme ça. »

Elle tend la main et frôle mon sexe dur comme un roc et tendu à l'extrême:

« ce n'est pas ce que me dit ta queue »

Je recule d'un pas.

« je n'ai pas dit que je n'en ai pas envie, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« comment tu veux que ça se passe alors? »

Je la regarde, indécis. Puis je prends une grande inspiration, et je me lance. Je n'aurais sans doute pas d'autre occasion de le faire.

« Pansy…Je t'aime. Je sais que ça doit te paraître hallucinant, vu ce que tu m'as fait subir pendant des années, mais c'est la vérité. Et je ne veux pas baiser avec toi. J'ai envie de toi, incroyablement, mais je veux t'aimer, te faire l'amour. »

Elle reste muette, me fixant de ses yeux clairs, dans lesquels, pour une fois, je ne lis aucun sarcasme, aucune agressivité, juste de la stupeur, et de l'incompréhension…

Puis, quand l'incrédulité envahit son regard,elle se lève et quitte ma chambre sans me regarder.

Je ramasse sa fine blouse et me laisse tomber sur mon lit, le cœur en miettes.

Je reste plus d'une heure ainsi, le doux tissu embaumant son odeur contre mon visage, quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre à nouveau.

Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder, cette fois-ci, pour comprendre que c'est elle, à nouveau.

Je n'ouvre les yeux qu'en la sentant s'asseoir à coté de moi

Son visage est baigné de larmes.

Je tends la main et caresse sa joue.

La voir souffrir est trop difficile à supporter.

Elle est toujours seulement vêtue de son shorty gris.

Ses yeux ne reflètent que le chagrin.

« pourquoi tu m'as dit ça? Pour te venger? Pourquoi tu m'as pas simplement dit que je ne te plaisais pas, que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec la fille qui t'a pourri la vie si longtemps? »

Je secoue la tête:

« je t'ai juste dit la vérité Pansy »

Ses sanglots redoublent:

« non! Personne… Personne ne m'aime! Je suis une garce, une fille facile! Tu le sais pas ça? Alors arrête de me prendre pour une idiote d'accord? »

Je la prends dans mes bras. Elle se débat un peu mais rapidement elle se pelotonne contre moi, toujours en proie à un chagrin que moi-même je ne soupçonnais pas si violent.

Je lui caresse les cheveux, la nuque. J'attends qu'elle se calme un peu, qu'elle soit capable de m'entendre.

Quand enfin son corps se détend contre moi, je lui murmure ce que je ressens à l'oreille, repoussant des mèches rebelles avec tendresse:

« je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment depuis des années. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai jamais remise en place, ou répondu. Parce que je t'aime, depuis l'instant ou je t'ai aperçue le jour de la rentrée en première année. J'ai souffert de te voir te perdre, devenir arrogante et prétentieuse. Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je t'ai attendue. Même si j'étais persuadé de n'avoir aucune chance, je ne voulais pas coucher avec une autre que toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai rompu avec Hannah, Alicia et Padma. Parce que je ne voulais coucher avec aucune autre que toi… »

Elle se calme petit à petit.

Quand je comprends qu'elle s'est endormie dans mes bras, son nez enfoui dans mon cou, je la bascule doucement sur le coté et m'installe derrière elle, l'enlaçant avec tendresse.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lutter pour ne pas m'endormir.

Je veux profiter de chaque instant de cette nuit.

Je caresse ses cheveux, la courbe de ses hanches, je profite même de la douceur de ses seins, je la respire, je la contemple, essayant de graver chaque seconde dans mon cœur et dans ma tête.

Quand l'aube pâlit et que les premiers rayons de soleil entrent par la fenêtre, je me laisse aller sur le coussin et je m'endors en la serrant contre moi, emprisonnant ses jambes dans les miennes,parce que je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller seul.

Mais quand on frappe à ma porte, et que la voix de Draco me demande si tout va bien, si je n'ai pas faim, et que j'ouvre un œil, la première chose que je vois est le visage de Pansy, qui s'éveille en même temps que moi.

Les coups redoublent à la porte et je réponds:

« j'arrive!!! »

Je souris à la fille que j'aime et elle me prend par les épaules.

Comme plus tôt dans la nuit elle met son nez dans mon cou et je la câline.

Elle se recule, me regardant avec timidité, puis elle récupère son caraco, qu'elle enfile, et me tend la main.

Je m'en empare et nous rejoignons la terrasse main dans la main.

Les quatre autres sont là, occupés à engloutir des croissants.

Ginny est la première à nous apercevoir et je souris en la voyant lâcher son croissant.

Blaise et Draco suivent son regard et restent ahuris.

Seule Luna nous sourit sans paraître étonnée et continue à manger gaiement.

Je m'assied et Pansy tire sa chaise le plus prêt possible de la mienne, se collant littéralement à moi.

Je grignote un croissant d'une seule main, l'autre étant soudée à celle de Pansy.

Draco met un long moment à récupérer.

Blaise finit par nous sourire.

Ginny me fixe et me dit:

« je n'arrive pas à y croire! »

« c'Est-ce que je me suis répété pendant des jours quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Draco! »

Pansy ne mange pas. Je pousse une brioche vers elle mais elle la repousse.

Elle me regarde souvent, l'air heureuse, mais incrédule.

Après le petit déjeuner les quatre autres commencent à préparer la salle de réception pour l'anniversaire.

Je veux les rejoindre mais Pansy refuse de me lâcher.

Du coup, nous préparons le punch ensemble à la cuisine.

Je ne reconnais pas Pansy. Elle ressemble à un chaton apeuré. Plus trace de son arrogance ou de son ironie.

Elle est juste une jeune fille qui vient de découvrir qu'elle peut être aimée…

Elle m'interroge sans cesse:

« c'est vrai? Tu m'aimes? Pour de vrai? »

« Je lui souris avec tendresse:

« mais oui! Je te l'ai dit! Et je te le redis: je t'aime, Pansy! »

La tête de Draco quand il nous entend veut son pesant de cacahuètes…

Elle retrouve son sourire dans l'après-midi, quand nous faisons un câlin, assis sur la première marche de la piscine

Vers 18H00, quand les premiers invités arrivent, Pansy , sa main toujours accrochée à la mienne, va déposer un baiser sur la joue d'une Ginny splendide dans une robe d'été verte, et elle lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. J'embrasse aussi ma meilleure amie et Pansy m'entraîne vers l'intérieur.

Draco me lance un regard expressif:

« ne lui fais pas de mal! »

M'intime-t-il.

« jamais! »

Il me sourit.

C'est l'exacte mise en garde que je lui avais faite, en apprenant sa liaison avec Ginny, et c'est la réponse qu'il m'avait donnée.

Je laisse Pansy m'attirer dans sa chambre.

Elle me fixe, attendant visiblement mon approbation.

Je me jette sur ses lèvres.

Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et nous rejoignons le lit à tâtons.

Je m'allonge sur elle.

Elle porte un haut de maillot noir, et un mini short en jean.

Elle est plus que belle.

Je la désire puissamment. Son attitude aujourd'hui m'a conforté dans le fait que Pansy est capable d'aimer. Qu'elle est digne de respect. Que je l'aime plus que tout, et que j'ai envie d'elle, autant qu'elle a envie de moi.

Je n'ai aucune difficulté à la débarrasser de son maillot.

Je caresse longuement ses seins, puis, enfin, je pose mes lèvres sur un mamelon durcit …Quand je commence à la téter doucement, puis avidement, Pansy se met à geindre.

Elle passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux, grattant ma nuque.

Le bonheur me fait sourire.

Je ne réalise pas vraiment, mais je savoure chaque instant.

Son short n'est pas un obstacle bien longtemps.

Son bas de maillot est minimaliste.

Je le fais glisser le plus lentement possible, dévoilant enfin sa féminité épilée et luisante.

Je la caresse avec un doigt, surpris de la trouver si mouillée.

Je n'y tiens plus et je pose mes lèvres sur sa fente.

Je découvre le goût de son désir, que je trouve succulent.

Je me délecte d'elle, je fais glisser ma langue contre les plis de sa féminité.

Elle écarte ses petites lèvres, dévoilant son clitoris, et je vais prudemment le titiller du bout de ma langue.

Elle ondule des hanches en gémissant et je me redresse d'un coup. Je suis si dur et si désireux d'elle que j'ai peur d'exploser dans mon bermuda.

Elle s'assied sur le lit et défait rapidement ma ceinture.

Mon boxer est rapidement baissé et ma virilité jaillit, impérieuse.

Pansy s'en empare d'une main fébrile et je retiens un cri. Sa main douce et chaude sur ma queue tendue c'est meilleur que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer.

Elle me caresse vigoureusement puis je la vois approcher sa bouche de ma queue.

Elle me prend dans sa bouche et tout de suite je sens sa langue tourner autour de mon gland.

J'essaye de la repousser, parce que je sais que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

Mais elle grogne et me dit, mon sexe toujours entre ses lèvres:

« mais je veux! »

J'abdique alors et je crispe une main sur sa nuque, l'autre dégageant les mèches de cheveux de son visage pour mieux la voir me faire jouir.

Le plaisir que je ressens est animal, primaire, instinctif.

Tout l'amour que je peux porter à cette fille n'y change rien: mon corps prend le dessus et très vite mes mains se font fermes sur sa nuque: je veux jouir, je vais jouir.

Sa langue danse sur ma longueur, ses lèvres me happent…

Je lui fais augmenter la cadence et je ne peux retenir des râles de bonheur.

L'orgasme arrive, puissant,violent, je me déverse en elle, dans sa bouche, je n'ai même plus honte, seul le plaisir me guide…

Elle me sourit et je la relève.

Elle se serre contre moi et je l'interroge:

« pourquoi? Je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça! »

« j'avais envie…je voulais te faire plaisir… »

Nous nous allongeons sur le lit, et je reprends l'exploration de son corps.

Au dehors nous entendons la musique, les rires et les cris.

Mais nous sommes dans notre bulle de bonheur.

Rien ne peut nous atteindre.

Caresser sa petite chatte trempée me redonne très vite toute ma vigueur et je m'installe entre ses jambes.

Elle refuse le préservatif

« je prends la pilule, et je n'ai jamais couché sans préservatif. Toi, je veux t'avoir sans rien entre nous… »

Je la laisse me guider et je pousse en elle.

Je suis en elle en moins de trois poussées.

Son corps est petit, étroit, mais elle s'ouvre pour moi.

Je cherche ses lèvres pour un baiser à la fois tendre et intense.

Elle m'enserre divinement. Je commence à aller et venir, déclenchant pour elle comme pour moi un plaisir immense.

Je suis en train de lui faire l'amour.

J'ai eu raison. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu la fille que j'aime pour faire l'amour pour la première fois.

Elle est chaude, humide, et les sensations me font geindre.

J'accélère mes mouvements en elle, sans pouvoir me retenir.

Elle glisse ses doigts à l'endroit ou nos corps sont soudés, et je sens qu'elle caresse son petit bouton de plaisir.

Ses joues se colorent de rouge, sa respiration se fait aussi hasardeuse que le mienne.

Je me noie en elle, je veux jouir, je veux à nouveau cette sensation de brûlure intense qui fait crier…

Elle part la première, gémissant mon prénom, les cuisses plus ouvertes encore, je m'enfonce totalement dans son corps, butant contre son ventre à chaque poussée.

Je ferme les yeux sous la violence du plaisir. Je me déverse au fond de son ventre, maintenant ses cuisses dans mes mains. Je grogne tant le plaisir se fait intense.

La jouissance m'emporte et je lui dis encore et encore mon amour. A bout de souffle je la regarde, elle est si belle, juste après avoir prit du plaisir, elle est si décontractée, si naturelle. Ses yeux brillent tant, ils s'éclairent à chaque fois que je lui dis l'aimer…

Elle me serre les bras en souriant et je reprends mes esprits.

Je lui souris avant de la faire rouler avec moi sur le matelas.

Elle pose sa tête sur mon torse et me regarde, son minois est à nouveau narquois, mais elle me sourit et ses yeux brillent de joie, elle est adorable.

« tu sais Neville, si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas attendu des années avant de m'avouer mes sentiments pour toi! »

Je la serre contre moi et dépose un baiser sur le haut de son crâne:

« je ne regrette rien ma puce…On va danser un peu? »

Elle plisse son nez:

« non, je veux rester avec toi! »

« on pourrait s'afficher comme ça… »

Je savais que cette idée plairait à ma petite chipie.

Elle bondit hors du lit en dansant et file à sa valise ou elle s'empare d'une robe noire, qu'elle enfile en un temps record

Je remet mon bermuda et mon tee shirt et nous rejoignons la piste de danse, ou j'enlace Pansy.

Ginny, dans les bras de Draco me fait un clin d'œil auquel je réponds par un pouce levé.

Je danse un moment avec la fille de ma vie, et quand je relève la tête je croise le regard effaré d'Hermione.

Je lui souris et serre encore plus mon amour contre moi. Elle relève la tête et son regard est à nouveau pur et lumineux.

« je t'aime… »

« moi aussi je t'aime… »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-_**Inutile de me dire que c'est mielleux: je suis parfaitement au courant et j'assume de A à Z!!!**_

_**Je connais des filles dans le genre de Pansy Parkinson, et j'ai pu remarquer que souvent elles manquent d'amour et de confiance en elles. C'est le genre de filles qui s'ouvrent à la vie, et se transforment littéralement quand elles sont aimées pour elles-mêmes et non pour l'image qu'elles renvoient.**_


End file.
